


Tropical Flavours

by teand



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Given that we're surrounded by acres of those creepy ass things, why is Hawaii not the blow-job capital of America?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropical Flavours

**Author's Note:**

> First posted lj Jan 8th, 2011

Head pillowed on Steve's stomach –- those rock-hard abs were significantly softer than they looked -- Danny licked his lips and said, "No shit; pineapple? Seriously?"

"Wouldn't lie to you," Steve told him, running his fingers through Danny's dishevelled hair.

"Okay, I got another question for you then. Given that we're surrounded by acres of those creepy ass things, why is Hawaii not the blow-job capital of America?"

Suddenly their positions were reversed – oh they'd _talk_ about someone using Navy-SEAL-ninja moves in bed -- and Steve licked a warm, wet stripe up the underside of Danny's growing erection.

"Who says it isn't, Danno?"


End file.
